As a common photography means, background blurring can quickly make a subject stand out, and therefore is well known and used by a majority of amateur photographers. However, to capture a photograph with a background blurring effect, a professional single-lens reflex camera has to be used, and a desired effect can be achieved only after a complex adjustment operation.
In order to meet a requirement of a non-professional photographer, there is an existing method for obtaining a background blurring effect by processing an image by means of software. After capturing an image, a user opens the image using image processing software and manually selects a background area using a tool that comes with the image processing software. The image processing software performs Gaussian Blur on a same or gradient scale on the background area selected by the user, and outputs an image with a background blurring effect.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that at least the following disadvantage exists in the prior art.
In an existing image processing method, first, a user needs to open an image using software and manually select a background area; in addition, the manually selected background area is inaccurate, and an operation process is complex, thereby causing a poor blurring effect and a waste of much user's time.